Nigth Nurse Story
by Crazy1Fangirl
Summary: La Doctora Linda Carter se encuentra en una situación de rehenes, gracias a Hydra. Los Avengers van al rescate, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Esto crea un accidente catastrófico, haciendo que el gobierno intente ponerle limites a estos héroes, también llamados vigilantes. ¿Cómo esto llegará al punto de la Civil War? Before Doctor Strange movie - Bucky/OC/Stephen
1. Chapter 1

**_5 de mayo de 2016…_**

Salté de mí silla y del vaso saltó un poco de agua que fue a caer en la madera gastada. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y él me miraba con una sonrisa que seguramente había quebrado ya más de un corazón femenino. Rodé mis ojos, tanto, que fueron a mirar dentro de mi cráneo.

No era ni más ni menos que el cirujano conocido por todos en el hospital. Era egocentrista, codicioso, conquistador y mujeriego a mas no poder. Pero era un buen amigo cuando quería.

Su rostro era extraño y tenía unos ojos que parecían mirar dentro de ti. El color de esos ojos era indefinible y diferente a los que hayas visto. Su pelo negro, estaba cubierto ya por canas plateadas, que solo le daban un toque más atractivo. Me siguió sonriendo con esos labios finos y luego hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Mi querida Watson, ¿hace cuento que no comes una comida apropiada?- Entrecerrando los ojos hacia él, otra vez, lo miré por unos segundos. El a veces sorprendía cuando se preocupaba por alguien más que por el mismo o sus pacientes. Apreté los labios.

-Eso no quiere decir que acepte una cena contigo, Sherlock.- contesté con todo el ingenio que pude encontrar. Esto de llamarnos Watson y Sherlock, era solo un chiste interno que teníamos en el hospital. Yo era la única, la única doctora que lo podía aguantar o que no se ponía a babear cuando lo miraba. Y no estoy hablando de solo este piso, sino de todo el hospital.

Él se alejó de mi lado, donde había estado fijándose en mi estado, hacia la heladera, o como le decíamos allí, la tardis. Pues era más grande por dentro que lo que parecía por fuera, y también porque era una heladera muy anciana. El Doctor abrió la heladera y sacó un paquete blanco, y cerrando la heladera, volvió a sentarse a mi lado. La diversión por mi contestación no había dejado sus ojos.

-¿Tan extraño es que me preocupe por mi asistente preferida?- bufé, mientras el contenía la risa y abría el sándwich de jamón que comenzó a mirar con todo el deseo del mundo. Él siempre me decía asistente. Y yo me molestaba, a él le gustaba pincharme para que yo reaccionara.

Terminé por fin mi agua, y me levanté de la silla rápidamente para no reaccionar frente a él. Tiré el vaso descartable en la basura bajo la ventana que había en la pared en frente a todo lo demás y otra vez me volví a perder en mis pensamientos. Hasta que un olor muy característico llegó a mi nariz. Me di la vuelta, dejando de mirar el patio trasero gris del hospital y al girarme, vi como Stephen se volvía a sentar, esta vez, en su mano izquierda, llevaba una taza humeante de café.

Di unos pasos hacia la puerta deseando ser yo la que tuviera un recreo para poder cenar como Stephen, pero un brazo tomó mi muñeca y al mirar hacia abajo, vi que la cara extraña de mi compañero, Stephen, -el doctor egocéntrico-, me miraba preocupado.

-Siéntate a mi lado, no estoy bromeando, Linda.- Y luego, mientras yo me sentaba, el, en un movimiento fluido, separaba su sandwich de jamón en dos mitades casi iguales y me tendió la más pequeña.

-Vamos, tómalo antes de que me arrepienta, Carter-Sousa.- yo aunque seguía pasmada, tomé lo que me ofrecía, con una sonrisa. El asintió con aprobación. Yo comencé a comer tranquilamente. Era delicioso. No sabía si era porque en sí lo era, o porque estaba tan hambrienta que mis sentidos estaban muy sensibles. Stephen terminó el sandwich antes que yo y cuando estaba por probar el último bocado, pasos apresurados se sentían desde el corredor que llevaba a la cafetería del servicio. Donde nosotros dos estábamos. La tranquilidad se rompió cuando una de las enfermeras a mi cargo, la señora Doris, entró respirando pesadamente, yo suspiré cansadamente. Me hubiera gustado hacer la llamada desconocida que tenía esperando en el móvil.

-¿Qué sucede Doris?- Dije con voz cansada, pero demandante.

-Una niña salió herida de un accidente automovilístico en el centro…- dijo revolviéndose las manos. Estos casos siempre eran los más complicados. Me levanté de mi silla, mientras Stephen ponía la taza de café en la tina para lavar. Y se acercaba a mi lado. Miré a Doris con mucha seriedad y comencé a hablar con frialdad y rapidez. Yo tenía pocos años de experiencia pero era una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital y estaba a cargo la mitad de las camas de la sala.

Casi siempre yo pasaba por cada cama y revisaba a mis enfermeras a cargo, viendo si ellas hacían un buen trabajo o necesitaban ayuda, pero de este caso, me iba a encargar yo personalmente. Chau al descanso, chau a llamadas por teléfono.

Doris esperaba pacientemente por órdenes. Tenía pelo rubio ceniza y ojos vedes, me miraba a mí, pero la sentía nerviosa por el personaje que seguía mi lado, como una estatua.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de la paciente, Doris.- ordené fríamente. Comencé a caminar fuera de la cafetería, Stephen a mi lado y Doris al otro.

-Tenemos una fémina envuelta en un accidente múltiple de coches, de unos veinte años, estatura y peso normales, Posibles contusiones, heridas, laceraciones en la cabeza, un brazo roto, estamos esperando por usted, recién llegó y queremos su opinión, Señorita Sousa.

Pronto bajamos por el ascensor al piso de emergencias y llegamos al área de entrada. El hospital tenía 839 camas, y teníamos unas cien disponibles. Justo en ese momento la estaban pasando a una cama moderna

-3, 2, 1…- los ayudantes enfermeros o estudiantes haciendo prácticas, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que la víctima no sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Comencé a deducir su estado. Su cara estaba toda cubierta de sangre de color escarlata oscuro, casi negra, pues se estaba secando, eso quería decir que las heridas en la cabeza se estaban cerrando y no eran profundas. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero era normal con heridas en la cabeza. Le toqué la cabeza intentando que ella solo sintiera un pequeño tacto. Mis dedos trabajaron con gracia y tranquilidad. Seguramente no habría sentida nada. Dos contusiones. Una en la parte frontal y otra cerca del oído derecho. Era verdad que tenía el brazo quebrado. Más precisamente el derecho, seguramente el golpe se lo había llevado todo su lado derecho pues los golpes me dejaban deducir aquello. El brazo se doblaba de una forma extraña. Luego me ubiqué a su costado para ver la parte del pecho y la abdominal. Respiración normal, el corazón latía lentamente. Para una persona que había tenido dos paros en el camino, estaba perfectamente. La zona abdominal derecha tenía un color violeta, seguramente tenia golpes allí. Al igual que mi vista revisaba el color pálido de sus piernas largas, su tobillo izquierdo estaba inflamado y comenzaba a tener color azul violáceo. Recién se estaba dejando ver esa herida, tenía doblado el tobillo, pero por lo demás, sus piernas estaban sanas.

-Ella tiene heridas y laceraciones en la cabeza, además de dos contusiones, frontal y derecha, confirmo el brazo derecho quebrado, y descubrí un doblez bastante grave en su tobillo izquierdo. Tiene heridas abdominales, necesitamos mandarla al ultrasonido para estar seguros que no tiene sangrado interno. – grité, mientras las demás enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro.

-Noche bastante ocupada, será esta…- me giré y Stephen seguía allí. Me ponía nerviosas a las practicantes.

-Me retiro a cuidados intensivos, veré a tu paciente más tarde.- lo salude con la mano y él se dio la vuelta.

-Y Stephen, no soy tu asistente- le grite a su espalda en medio del pasillo, vi que sus hombros se movían con una risa y desapareció luego de pasar unas puertas dobles.

MI móvil comenzó a sonar, cuando recordé que tenía que ponerlo en silencio, ya fue tarde y tuve que contestar de mala gana. Mi paciente estaba bien atendida, así que desbloquee la llamada, del mismo número, un número desconocido. Por suerte no era Marshall. Mi ex.

-¿Diga?- contesté secamente al ponerme el móvil en el oído.

-¿Hola? Linda, ¿eres tú?- Era la voz de mi madre. Sonaba preocupada.

-Sí, Mama, ¿está todo en orden?- Pregunté con urgencia, era la forma normal y secreta de preguntar si había un ataque terrorista o aliens bajando del cielo.

-Esta todo normal… Te llamaba para informarte que tu hermana Sharon llamó y me comunicó una noticia que hubiera destrozado a tu padre…- escuché su respiración cortada. Estaba tratando de no llorar, estaba tratando de ser fuerte. Y solo con eso, supe lo que había sucedido.

Mama solo lloraría por mi o por alguien que amaba o admiraba mucho, tanto así como a mi abuela, la Agente Peggy.

-Tu abuela Peggy murió de un paro cardiaco hoy a la mañana, Linda.

La gente a mi alrededor seguía caminando y haciendo su trabajo, y los veía fugazmente, el hombre que había provocado el accidente múltiple, era alto, musculoso, su pelo rubio, tenía ojos azules y pedía con urgencia saber sobre la victima de sus acciones. Mientras que en mi mundo privado yo veía a una mujer con pelo hasta los hombros, de color gris oscuro, ojos negros cálidos, profundos. A mi abuela la había visto muy pocas veces, pero siempre había sido muy amable e inteligente. Una vez me había llevado a una plaza de juegos cuando ella vivía en New York. Y me había llamado a casa cuando supo que me acababa de graduar de la universidad, estaba muy orgullosa. Era la única nieta que tenía, que no era agente o militar. La única que parecía agradarle un poco mas. Últimamente ella tenía una grave pérdida de memoria por su enfermedad y nunca había querido ir a verla, aunque hubiera podido.

-Fue en la casa de retiro en Washington- siguió mi madre, sin saber que estaba recordando a mi abuela.- ¿me estas escuchando, hija?- su pregunta no fue cariñosa, más bien fue fría y calculadora. Siempre había sido así. Me rasqué la garganta sonoramente y volví a la realidad.

-¿Cuándo es el funeral?

Dos horas después estaba armando mis maletas para un viaje de ida y sin una vuelta definida. Tuve que despedirme de mis compañeros- especialmente de Stephen-, pedir vacaciones que tenía atrasadas, buscar mi pasaporte y mi ID de EEUU. Pues yo tenía dos nacionalidades, inglesa y estadounidense. Media hora después estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que llamaran para llenar mi vuelo. Tenía un largo viaje, llevaba mi Ipod, música ilimitada, algunos dulces de los cuales era adicta desde pequeña y unos chocolates que me compré en una tienda en el aeropuerto.

Pedí agua y una frazada, pues luego de comer algo, tenía frio y aunque no pude dormir, pensé en mi abuela y en mi padre.

Siempre me habían dicho que aunque mis ojos eran de color celeste, mi cara y mi postura siempre les había recordado a mi abuela Peggy. Tenía su mismo color de pelo, pero más lacio y más largo que el de las fotos que había visto de ella.

Obviamente sabía todas las historias de la segunda guerra mundial, de capitán américa, y luego me comprometí a llamar a Sharon, que tenía casi mi misma edad. Aunque tenemos una relación parecida a la que tengo con mi madre, ella siempre me llama y hablamos de muchas cosas. Ella también trabajaba para una agencia, ahora lo hace para la CIA, en Estados unidos, pero antes había trabajado para la vieja Shield.

También estaba bien informada de todos los desastres que había provocado Shield, luego de que Peggy se hubiera retirado de su mando. Nadie hubiera osado poner en práctica planes tan oscuros con mi abuela al mando.

Había querido no parecerme a mi madre, pero creo que no pude evitarlo. Y ahora lo aceptaba, pues era cosa biológica, estaba en mi sangre ser una obsesiva del trabajo, sin amigos.

Suspiré y seguí mirando por la ventana del avión.

El funeral y el entierro fueron el día después de mi llegada. En el aeropuerto me había encontrado con una sorpresa, que claramente nunca me habría imaginado. Sharon estaba allí, entre la multitud de gente. Luego de borrar de mi mente la forma en la que de seguro averiguó en que vuelo estaba, la cual seguramente había sido investigar la línea de aviones y esas cosas, nos dimos un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida.

Le sonreí calladamente y ella formó una gran sonrisa con sus dientes blancos brillantes. Estaba vestida con un traje negro. Llevaba unos lentes negros donde podía ver mi reflejo, su pelo rubio estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Yo iba vestida con un canguro de rayas negras y grises, un pantalón vaquero un poco ajustado y unas zapatillas también oscuras. Llevaba mi maleta mediana que ya había sacado del equipaje. Odiaba viajar en avión, pues siempre estaba lleno de gente y tenía miedo de perder mi maleta.

Luego de que Sharon buscara sospechosos de atentado de bomba en el hall del aeropuerto, comenzamos a hablar.

Ella era la única de la familia que se había quedado en el país americano, además de Peggy. Mi madre y yo somos las únicas -además de Sharon -que quedaban de la familia. Mamá no podía venir, porque estaba ocupada, como siempre.

Fuimos hasta su apartamento en la gran manzana, el cual era grande y acogedor. Ya era de noche y me había puesto un piyama viejo de seda rosada que había podido traer. Miré por la ventana, New York siempre estaba en movimiento.

-Mañana a las nueve es el funeral de Margaret- me comunicó Sharon, luego de colgar una llamada que había tenido con su móvil. Yo seguía mirando por la ventana y no di señal de haberla escuchado.- Linda, ¿me escuchaste?

-Emmm… Si, te escuché. ¿Sabes quienes irán?- Ella se sentó en un sillón y apoyó su cabeza rubia en el respaldo beige. Parecía muy cansada. Me volví hacia ella y caminé hasta sentarme a su lado. Le tomé la mano.

-Algunos amigos, algunos conocidos, Steve, el hijo de Howard, el presidente Ellis, Hank, el secretario de defensa, agentes de Shield, y nosotras dos, las únicas que quedamos de la familia.- me miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ella tenía los ojos de Peggy. Me dio tanta pena, que miré hacia otro lado e hice como si no pasara nada.

-Eso es suficiente para comenzar la nueva guerra mundial.- dije en broma. Logré mi objetivo y ella se rio un poco.

Muchas horas después estábamos en el cementerio, era un día soleado y despejado, no muy británico, todos alrededor del ataúd color caoba con la bandera británica encima. La milicia estaba allí y dispararon por el recuerdo de mi abuela. Sharon lloraba a mi lado, mientras yo me mantuve fría y tranquila, miraba a mí alrededor.

En mis manos tenía una rosa blanca, al igual a la que todos tenían. Había miles de arreglos florales. Del lado frente al mío estaba el presidente Ellis, el cual estaba muy pálido y al costado del mismo, estaba una figura alta, rubia y de ojos celestes enrojecidos. A veces me le encontraba lanzándome miradas y el miraba luego hacia el suelo, avergonzado. En alguna de las veces me dio tanta gracia que sonreí. Claramente no tenía que tener un sticker con su nombre, ni un traje de tres colores y un escudo con una estrella para darme cuenta quien era.

Tampoco tenía que pensar mucho para saber quién era el que estaba del otro lado de Sharon. Un hombre de traje y corbata, una barba dibujada perfectamente, de lentes negros y postura engreída que me había saludado con un apretón de manos al llegar. Era igualito a su padre, Howard Stark. Su mujer era pelirroja y muy amigable. Ella me abrazó al llegar y yo quedé de piedra, pero luego de unos segundos le respondí el abrazo.

 ** _Flashback…_**

La mujer pelirroja, vestida con un vestido entallado muy negro me dio la mano, luego de un abrazo.

-Lo siento por la pérdida, Señorita Sousa.- había dicho ella, mientras el señor Stark, miraba sus alrededores. Le pegó disimuladamente en el brazo para llamarle la atención. Rápidamente los ojos negros me miraron, cuando se sacó los lentes, no lagrimas habían allí.

-Lo siento yo también, Peggy era la mejor amiga de mi padre, siempre la recordaré… Miren quien viene allí… ¡capipaleta!- La novia de Tony miró avergonzada al suelo y luego desvió la mirada hacia Sharon y a mí.

-Perdón por esto también…- dijo mirando duramente a Tony. Él le devolvió la mirada como preguntándole que había hecho él ahora.

-¿Qué sucede, Pepper? Cuando Rogers vea a… - me señaló como preguntando mi nombre.

-Linda.- Yo le respondí con una sonrisa, este hombre era de lo peor, pero sabía cómo manejar a hombres de este tipo, me hacía acordar a Stephen.

-Cuando Steve vea a Linda,- dijo apuntando hacia mi.- le dará un ataque cardiaco, el cual no me quiero perder.- Yo entrecerré los ojos. Esta conversación era extraña.

-Tony, no seas así con Steve, él llora por la pérdida de Margaret… Lo siento por él, puede ser un niño a veces.- luego de eso, Pepper se llevó a 'el niño' lejos de nosotras dos.

-Igualito al tio Howard.- Apuntó certeramente Sharon, y yo asentí repetidamente.

La verdad es que era bien hijo del Tío Howard, como el siempre había dicho ser. Un tipo duro y seguro por fuera, pero por dentro lleno de inseguridades y sufrimiento. No era un mal tipo, era Iron Man, había salvado miles de vidas, pero seguía siendo insoportable. Pepper parecía quererlo, incluso amarlo y eso me hizo sonreír, él se merecía a alguien con los pies en la tierra. Ella era todo lo que él no era.

Saludamos a más personas, Hank Pym, antiguo compañero de mi abuela y amigo de la familia, estaba muy dolido, también con él estaba su hija Hope, me gustaron mucho los dos, aunque era la primera vez que los veía en toda mi vida.

Todos me decían que les hacía recordar a Peggy, incluso hice llorar a una mujer, una vez que comencé a hablarle a su marido, pues con mi acento, le hacía acordar a la joven Peggy.

-Solo te falta llevar el uniforme que llevaba ella en la segunda guerra, Querida. Aunque hay algo en tu mirada que no tiene nada que ver con la calidez que ella tenía.

-Gracias, supongo.- Tartamudee fríamente, mientras la señora me tomaba la mano y la acariciaba.

Cuando la pareja se fue, dos personas más tomaron su lugar, los miré y desee no haberlo hecho. Los dos eran altos, uno rubio y el otro era morocho, los dos musculosos.

Saludaron a Sharon cariñosamente y luego se volvieron hacia mí. Yo sonreí incómodamente.

-Steve, Sam, les presento a Linda, mi hermana. Ella es la nieta de Peggy, también.

-Un gusto, Linda.- dijo Sam, mientras Steve, con ojos rojos y sufrimiento en su cara, me seguía mirando como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, el fantasma ya se había ido.

En sus ojos celestes había angustia, tristeza, soledad y duda. Yo sabía todo sobre él. Noticias de él llegaban hasta los colegios de Reino Unido. Sabia del romance que casi había sucedido entre él y mi abuela y me dio un poco de pena.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita… ¿Linda?- Yo me rei por su incomodidad. Me parecía tierna.

-Exactamente, Señor Rogers.- le dije yo, con una sonrisa solidaria.

El abrió los ojos como platos, casi podía ver el flashback que él estaba teniendo y luego sacudió la cabeza, nervioso.

-Por Dios, Eres…- se rascó la garganta.- Usted es muy parecida a la antigua Peggy, una gran amiga, una gran persona. Una tristeza perderla. .– Yo asentí, mientras veía que los ojos celestes de él y los ojos de Sharon se llenaban de lágrimas. El hombre se aclaró la garganta. -Sharon nunca me dijo que ella era nieta de Peggs, y ahora me entero que tiene dos…

Sharon se rio un poco, a expensas del hombre, mientras Sam nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa calida.

-Pense que contártelo seria no se… Un poco raro…- Confesó mi hermana, con cara de disculpa, Steve respondía con un asentamiento de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a mi abuela, Señor Rogers?- él sonrió tristemente.

-Llámame Steve, por favor…- Yo le devolví una sonrisa genuina- Hace ya un tiempo, fui a la casa de retiro y ella me recordó perfectamente…- Por su mirada paso una sombra oscura y luego pareció dudar de decir algo pero no lo dijo. Estaba casi segura que era algo sobre la enfermedad de mi pobre abuela.

-Un amigo nuestro le manda sus condolencias también, en este momento no puede estar aquí.- Dijo el amigo de Steve, Sam. Yo asentí.

-Ah sí, James Barnes, manda saludos, el en este momento… está pasándola bastante mal… Ya sabes Sharon…- Recordó inseguramente el rubio, a mi hermana. Ella asintió, dándole una mirada que transmitía más de lo que decía. Luego le preguntaría.

-Ahora si nos disculpan voy a saludar a Stark, antes de que me siga gritando cosas… - Dijo Steve con una sonrisa tristemente brillante que me sentó como un golpe en el estómago. Yo seguí asintiendo como una idiota.

-Si quieren luego de todo esto, tomamos un café en algún lugar cerca de aquí… Y hablamos de cosas más felices, ya saben.- Propuso Sam, a mí me gustó la idea, era hora de hacer amigos. Si a la abuela le había gustado tanto Rogers, el de seguro era un buen hombre, como mi abuelo.

-Claro que sí, ¿saben de algún lugar?

Quedamos los cuatro para tomar algo en una cafetería cerca de allí. Luego El general Ross y otras personas importantes pasaron para saludar a la familia. Había gente allí, que había conocido a mi abuela mejor que yo y a algunos les pregunté alguna anécdota y ellos me correspondieron contándomela.

Pero los únicos que quedaban vivos de la guerra eran Steve y ese tal Barnes, y ninguno de ellos estaba todavía disponible para más anécdotas.

Decidí preguntarle a Rogers cuando tomáramos el café.

 ** _Junio 2016…_**

Eran los días de otoño los que más me gustaban. Esos en los que hace fresco, pero no tanto como para abrigarte mucho. Hace calor, pero no ese calor que me ponían de mal humor.

A principio de mayo, es lo que uno se encuentra cuando viaja al viejo y cálido país de Nigeria.

La fría briza ya te encuentra cuando pasas a la ayudante de vuelo y la saludas con una media sonrisa como saludo. Esa va a ser la última muestra de afecto que tendrías de las personas de tu ciudad natal por largo tiempo.

Por los altavoces del aeropuerto, sientes la voz de un hombre que habla con un inglés que tiene una acento diferente.

Ibas a extrañar el calido acento británico de toda tu vida. Inserte tono sarcástico aquí. En realidad lo único que iba a extrañar de mi calido país, era mi trabajo.

Estaba bien estar todo el dia mirando el móvil esperando que el hospital llamara para una urgencia cuando era tu dia libre, o cuando tratabas de dormir las pocas horas que te daban de descanzo.

Y la verdad, mientras tomaba mi maleta de la cinta transportadora, yo aunque me quejaba, por que eso era lo que gustaba hacer, diría mi amigo Stephen, amaba mi trabajo.

Cuando era tiempo de elegir hacia adonde quería llevar mi vida, mi gran y orgullosa familia me imponía un camino diferente.

Con mi apellido y el destino que mis dos hermanos mayores habían tomado, mis padres creyeron ver obvio mi tren de pensamiento.

Pues no fue asi. Creo que podría haber dicho que me quedaban cinco días de vida y el resultado no habría sido tan catastrófico.

MI madre se puso a llorar, mi padre tenia la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados. MI hermana y hermano no podían haberlo creído ni que les hubiera escrito un cartel y lo hubiera colgado encima del Big Ben.

 _''Familia, he elegido mi camino en la vida, he decidido ser Doctora.''_

Las medallas de mis antepasados, mi padre y hermano vibraron con la tensión, la cual se podría haber cortado con una galletita de manteca.

MI madre hasta era subdirectora militar del país de la querida reina. Mi hemana habia elegido seguir en la agencia que habia fundado mi abuela. Mi hermano era militar y estaba por volver a Irak, mi padre vivía por la milicia. Era todo un capitán redecorado y blablablá.

Esto era como una cachetada en la cara.

No me habia importado si al final lo habían aceptado, yo siempre fui una cabeza dura. Se me ponía una idea en la cabeza y la seguiría como el soldado a su capitán.

La verdad es que habia crecido con las historias de mis antepasados, las dos guerras seguidas por la fría. Mis hermanos pedían a gritos la historia que habia pasado hasta mis padre de como Peggy, mi abuela, habia estado lado a lado peleando a los Nazis, con el primer y único super-soldado, Capitan America.

Yo rodaba los ojos con cansancio, y me arropaba hasta que la historia terminara, príncipes rescatando a princesas en apuros, nunca habia sido lo usual en casa, una princesa nunca hubiera necesitado un príncipe, la chica ya era una maldita princesa. Ella aventaría una silla a la ventana que se interponía entre su prisión y su libertad, rompería los vidrios con sus propias manos y saldría pitando una canción que hubiera escuchado en la radio esa maldita mañana.

Los Carter eran personas duras, con carácter, intachable valentía, sabrían luchar con un arsenal ya desde que aprendían su primera palabra… - Bueno, eso no es cierto, pero entienden a donde quiero llegar.- pero yo, la normal, Linda Carter, era eso… Solo normal. Le tenia miedo a los fantasmas que sabia que no existían, me habia costado mucho tiempo saber defenderme a golpes por mi misma, las armas me daban pavor, era una terrible espia, no sabia la diferencia entre un comentario o un secreto.

La seguridad de mi país no podría esra en los hombros de una chica tan normal y torpe.

Y no, no digo que sea torpe como dice que la protagonista lo es en algún libro, yo era solo un poco torpe. No me caia de la nada, a veces solo tropezaba con una baldosa o se me caian papeles de las manos por que si, pero el orgullo lo habia heredado bien de mi abuela y si quería podría hacer cosas como una maldita experta.

Como salvar vidas.

Se me daba bien la biología desde la primaria, me sabia los nombres de todos los malditos huesos, el nombre de vitaminas y proteínas que podía hallar en un cuerpo.

Cuando se me dio la opción de una beca en la universidad mas prestigiosa de Inglaterra me anote y quede.

Lo mas difícil, seria contarle las buenas nuevas a la familia. Ellos luego de un tiempo aceptaron mi rumbo.

En si, seria la misma meta, solo que tomando un diferente camino.

Queria salvar vidas, lo que menos me importaba era ganar dineron con ello, ni fama, ni premios, nada de eso. Queria ver las sonrisas que veía en niños con cáncer cuando después de todo el tratamiento y sufrimiento habia una buena noticia o cuando la hija de un hombre que habia tenido un accidente te vio salir después de la milagrosa operación y le diste las buenas noticias y lloro en tu hombro, pues su padre era lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

Tu iq te dejo estudiar varias especificaciones y variantes medicas. Hasta eras bioquímica y viróloga.

Con 29 años estabas de pie en la entrada de el aeropuerto en lagos, la capital mas importante de Nigeria. No estabas allí por vacaciones, aunque quisieras eso mas que con el corazón, estabas allí por negocios.

 ** _24 horas antes…_**

Senti que mi pierna estaba como atada con las sabanas transpiradas de la cama. No querias levantarte, querias seguir durmiendo, pero el ronquido de tu compañero de cama te termino de despabilar. El maldito si que tenia un grave problema de apnea del sueño.

Te moviste un poco en la cama para no despertarlo y poder ver el reloj en tu móvil. Toque el botón home y la luz de la pantalla era tan fuerte que me tape los ojos un poco pues parecía que me quedaría ciega.

Las siete de la mañana. Me tenia que ir al aeropuerto.

Estaba desnuda y tapada solo con la sabana. Era primavera en Londres. El frio ya se estaba yendo al fin, no que lo odiara.

Me movi para poder sacudir el hombro de mi acompañante. Este solo gruño algo gracioso que me hizo sonreir ironica pero no se despertó.

-STEPHEN! Despierta maldita sea, son las siete am…- el hombre se dio vuelta y me miro con sus ojos azules entre sus pestañas un poco abiertas e hinchadas por el sueño.

-Justo estaba soñando contigo, Linda.- NO, linda era mi nombre, no era que el me dijera linda. Vamos, que solo eramos dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo sacándose la lujuria alguna vez por mes.

Stephen era todo un mujeriego. Y sabíamos que esto era solo esto, no iba a durar nada, yo lo quería pero solo como amigo, y el me tenia un respeto ya rayando lo asfixiante.

-Lo siento- Dijo al darse cuenta lo que le habia intentado decir. ''largate, me tengo que ir del país, joder'', asi que mientras el estaba ya sentado en la cama, yo me comencé a levantar de la cama, llevándome la sabana para cubrir mis partes privadas.

Si, me habia visto desnuda, si lo habian hecho un par de veces, pero igual me resultaba vergonzoso estar desnuda caminando por mi propio apartamento.

-Me ire a cambiar, tu prepara el desayuno o lárgate o lo que desees, Stef! – Dije, con una voz sonando a tierna, cuando en realidad eraba jugando con el. Me puse mis pantuflas, frías, de color gris, peludas y me levante de la cama, dejándolo solo en ella.

El sonrio hasta las orejas y puso sus manos tras su cabeza mientras su torso y todo lo demás quedaba expuesto. Tenia una cara tan pomposa, que si no lo conocieras mejor, pensarías que es un arrogante de mierda.

Y es que lo era, pero tu ya te habias acostumbrado. Sacaste de tu gran armario, la ropa de viaje que habias armado la mañana anterior, y te comenzaste a vestir.

Habían ido a la universidad juntos. Eran colegas y amigos. Eras la única que lo habia visto llorar con la muerte de su padre y hermano hacia tan poco tiempo.

-Tan bonita… -Dijo con la voz rasposa, somnolienta y los ojos cerrados.

-Estas pensando en otra chica mientras yo estoy aquí, Strange? Qué mal educado! ¿Qué dirían nuestras abuelas?

-No, seas tonta Carter, lo decía por ti.- corroboro, mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones.

Si, como sea, aparte de que ya sabia que era bonita, déjame decirte que se te hace tarde y deberías hacerme el desayuno, me quedan horas de vuelo…uff!- me queje poniéndome, ya vestida con la ropa de viaje, los tacones de mediana medida.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos estaban en el comedor tomando te y comiendo scones caseros. En tus ratos libres cocinabas.

-me alegro de que haya surgido la posibilidad de que ayudes con este problema sanitario, la verdad, pero lo puedes hacerlo desde tu oficina? – me pregunto molesto, mi compañero de trabajo. Se metio un scon entero con crema y mermelada en la boca.

-Me temo que no, tendre que ir a Nigeria… pero estare aquí antes de que te enteres!.- Stephen solo me dio un asentamiento pequeño con su canosa cabeza y sonrio un poco, trago la comida, mirando mis tres maletas negras normales para viajes.

-Te llevas la vida en ropa, eh?- Se rio, mientras yo negaba fuertemente y ponia un poco de la crema en mis scones.

-Para nada, la mitad de esas cosas son materiales de trabajo. Ya sabes, este virus ya está yéndose de control, es un problema que voy a resolver, no importa si se me va la vida en ello.

 ** _En este momento…_**

Movi mi mano para llamar a un taxi. Era una suerte que en este país hablaran en ingles, pues era malísima para aprender otros idiomas, a no ser que fuera latin.

Le dije la dirección donde quería llegar y el hombre de piel morena y sonrisa blanca y amable me llevo seguramente hacia allí, yo no tenia apuro.

Todo el mundo habla de Africa como si la conocieran, pero es diferente verlo en carne propia.

Habia personas pobres, como en todos lados, y también personas de mediana economía, asi como también los mas adinerados. Mientras en las calles pasaban mire con atención la arquitectura y el paisaje del lugar. Era mas colorido de lo que imaginaba. La gente se vestia con colores vivos y habia arboles y palmeras por todos lados.

Las casa y edificios eran normales, parecían bastante nuevos y cuidados. En la radio del taxi habia una música entre salsa y reggae, supuse que era música popular de allí. Su letra estaba en ingles, pero no preste atención a las palabras.

Habia viento y el cielo estaba todo encapuchado en blanco y gris, si esto era un poco como Londres, iba a llover pronto.

Tenia un paraguas a mano, cuando llegue a mi destino y le entregue l dinero por el viaje al conductor que me saludo graciosamente, mientras yol le daba una sonrisa.

Y Cuando me di la vuelta con mis maletas en mano, vi el gran edificio en el cual trabajaría por tres semanas.

The Institute for Infectious Diseases y sus siglas IFID. Era un gran e imponente edificio de unos nueve pisos de color gris amarronado que me esperaba expectante.

YO también esperaba, esperaba que esas tres semanas se fueran rápido.

 ** _Casi tres semanas después…_**

Estaba en mi oficina, tipo de oficina, que habían arreglado para mi mientras estaba allí. Tenia todo el maldito escritorio lleno de papeles que habia visto y re visto por estos tres meses que no habían pasado volando.

En ese hospital teníamos personas infectadas con el virus mas letal que habíamos visto hasta ahora.

Habia empezado todo hacia ya un año. Las personas con ese virus iba perdiendo sus cinco sentidos a medida que la enfermedad avanzaba y era urgente para el universo que se encontrara una cura.

Se la llamaba la enfermedad de los 5. Por debilitar a una persona, primero haciéndole perder la habialidad del gusto y luego la de audición y asi seguía, hasta perder los cinco sentidos.

Experimento tas experimento, mi cabeza dura no dejo de estar como siempre lo fue, mirando el camino hacia la meta. En esta no podía fallar.

La vacuna, luego de los tres meses, estaba en mis manos y en unas cajas entre todas las montañas de papeles.

Me habían llamado hacia unos meses, por ser la mejor viróloga en Europa y al lado de otros virólogos de otros países, habíamos encontrado la debilidad de dicho virus.

Yo era la única que tenia las muestras, para posterior observación, los pacientes que habían recibido los dardos, ya estaban mejorando, se les habia devuelto las habilidades que habían perdido simultáneamente y ahora el edificio gris y oscuro estaba llenos de luz y felicidad.

Yo me quería ir a casa y volver a mi trabajo. Pero estar aquí me habia gustado mucho. La gente era calida y ayudar a las personas era un gusto enorme para mi.

Un sonido a vidrios rotos a golpes y gritos de susto hizo que me dejara de deambular por mis pensamientos y levantara del asiento alarmada.

El ruido venia de unos pisos mas abajo. Y me fui pitando hacia las escaleras, pues el asesor no era seguro en caso de terroristas. Eso lo había aprendido duramente en mi casa.

Cuando estaba a una vuelta de escaleras, donde escuchaba voces calladas y gritos asustados, saque el revolver que tenía en mi túnica blanca y le saque el seguro, con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una voz rasposa y dura llego desde el piso de debajo de las escaleras.

-Sabemos lo que tienen aquí… Sabemos lo que están haciendo y quienes están haciéndolo.- espasmos salieron de mi cuerpo. No podía ser posible. Maldita sea… la voz retomo el discurso que estaba bastante aprendido y su tono era más duro que antes, amenazante, tanto que los pelos de tu cuello habrían quedado estáticos.

-¿Dónde está la doctora principal? ¿Dónde está Linda… Carter?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera tragando un terrón de azúcar y le diera un placer enorme.

Nadie se dio por aludido, pues los que estaban allí no eran Linda Carter, lamentablemente yo era mala espiando, era mala haciendo cosas militares y no podía saber cuántos de ellos habrían allí, ni si todos mis colegas o ayudantes estarían allí con ellos.

Era una situación de rehenes, era más que eso, estaban peligrando la seguridad sanitaria del país y del mundo.

Y por mi santa abuela que esto no iba a terminar con ellos ganando y terminando con mi trabajo y los de muchos otros.

Tenía un plan.

Un disparo fuerte sonó haciendo eco, mientras la gente en la gran sala de abajo gritaban con horror. Me dio rabia y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de determinación.

Tome mi celular, dejando mi pequeña arma en mi media de la pierna derecha, quedado tapada por mi pantalón vaquero claro.

Marque el número de emergencia. Sabía que si estaba cerca de la muerte o en problemas, ese número era seguro y era el que me iba a salvar el pellejo.

Sonó una, sonó dos y la persona a la que llamé, atendió. Se sintió su voz, su voz determinada y alegre, pensando que yo solo la llamaba para chequear, como siempre hacia.

En la pantalla se leía el número de mi hermana Sharon Carter.

- _Hola… Linda, estas ahí? Linda? Hola? HOLA?_

En ese momento camine esos escalones que me quedaban. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ya estaba en ese piso y lo que mis ojos vieron me lleno el corazón de odio y más determinación.

Habían cinco tipos vestidos de negro, solo que había uno, el que sobresalía, estaba vestido de forma diferente, como con una armadura negra y blanca cruzada sobre su enorme pecho, al igual que una máscara con una pintura blanca, a semejanza de una calavera y sus huesos.

Mis colegas y enfermeros, al igual que algunos recuperados pacientes con vías todavía puestas en sus venas, estaban en medio de la sala tirados en el suelo o arrodillados.

Ellos todavía no me habían visto. Solo alguno de los míos había volteado sorprendidos a verme, algunos incluso me miraban enojados o preocupados y me hacían señas para que me volviera a esconder, pero eso no estaba en mis genes ni en mi forma verdadera de ser, la que me había formado yo misma en mis años.

Tome el momento de distracción de los terroristas para sacar mi arma y apuntarle al que tenía más cerca. Había apuntado a su espalda, pero le di a su pierna, bueno, que se le iba a hacer. Uno menos, faltan cuatro.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dos de ellos me tenían en sus manos en unos segundos.

Me tomaron de mis brazos, con mucha fuerza y me dieron un golpe en mi estómago que me hizo querer doblar sobre mi misma, pero no cedi tan fácil.

-Aquí tienes a Carter, Crossbones…- le dije con mi voz angustiada de dolor al hombre enmascarado que se me había aproximado hasta poder olerle el aliento. Olia a sangre y mugre.

Mi teléfono seguía grabando todo para que mi hermana lo oyera e hiciera algo para ayudarme a mí y a los demás rehenes.

NO sabía quién era el mísero terrorista y lo bautice con el nombre Crossbones, al no saber cómo llamarlo.

El tipo ser rio a mi expensas y bajo su cabeza hasta poder hablarme más de cerca, podía ver su sonrisa dura, malvada y degenerada desde fuera de la máscara, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Me moví salvajemente tratando de soltarme de los agarres fuertes, que seguramente me harían hematomas o heridas.

-Tan salvaje y peleadora como tu hermana…- eso me sentó más fuerte que el golpe que me habían dado hacia unos segundos.- Si, conocí a tu hermana muy bien…- me dijo el hombre, al ver mi cara de desconcierto. El hombre que yo había disparado hacia un minuto, seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Digamos que ella eligió un lado que yo no seguía, y ella Eligio mal. Esto no depende del modo en que lo veas, solo hay un camino y el camino del dolor es el único.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije con mis labios pegados a mis dientes, reteniendo el escupitajo que le tenía preparado si hablaba mal de alguien más de mi familia.

-Esto del virus, era un plan de Hydra, el único que nos queda después de la devastadora tragedia que nos dio tu hermana en el Triskelion, con ayuda de Rogers, queremos quemar este lugar, hasta los cimientos y con ustedes dentro…

-Si te doy la cura, podrías perdonar las vidas de estas personas… Si te doy la vacuna y doy mi vida, es suficiente para ti?

El hombre enmascarado sin vergüenza, se rio en mi cara, como si le hubiera contado el chiste sexual que Stephen me había contado unos meses atrás.

-Hermosa la valentía que tienes, me recuerda a Sharon.- respiro hondo, saboreando el momento.-Tu eres solo la carnada, para peces más gordos- mi mirada se disparó hacia su cara y luego hacia mi bolsillo.

-Has llamado a tu hermana, o mejor has llamado a tu amigo Rogers, que viste en el funeral de tu abuela, la famosa Peggy. Oh, esto fue tan fácil…

Eso era lo que esperaba, que mi hermana viniera, que Steve con ella y si se pudiera con todo el grupo de héroes que Steve tenía en su cola.

-Pues espero que vengan y te pateen el trasero, maldito bastardo! Hijo de… - Y con tus palabras en la lengua, sentiste como algo fuerte y huesudo toco tu cara con demasiada velocidad y fuerza. TU mandíbula sonó con el impacto y el toque te hubiera mandado volando al suelo si no estuvieras sostenida por los dos hombres de tus costados.

-Llévenla a un costado y ténganla vigilada.- dijo Crossbones. Sentí su mano tomando mi móvil, quise detenerlo pero eso solo mando un espiral de dolor a mi columna al sentir como me quebraba dos dedo o más con solo un agarre.

Mierda, ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?


	2. Chapter 2

Sentia la garganta seca, no sabia cuando, me habia desmayado. Pero sabia que era por los golpes que el hombre de negro y blanco me habia propinado.

La luz que habia entrado tan claramentre por las ventanas de edificio, se estaba yendo para dar paso a mas sombras entre los asaltantes y rehenes.

Me costo horriblemente abrir los ojos a pesar de aquello. Ademas del dolor físico, que hacia que cada vez que pretendía movierme, silbara de dolor, sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho. Rabia, ira, orgullo herido, miedo, me sentía desamparada y era la primera vez que me sentía tan angustiada, tan sola.

Un sonido esperanzador me saco rápidamente de mis oscuros pensamientos. El ruido provenía de los autos y camioneta de policía que parecian acercarse al edifico y entraban desde la ventana del mismo. Los rehenes lo festejaron con entusiasmo, y no espere verel mismo entusiasmo en la cara de los terroristas, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Que comience la fiesta!- decreto el terrorista el cual yo habia nombrado Crossbones. El muy maldito estaba a un costado del monton de rehenes arrodillados, ya sin su mascara puesta, pude ver su verdadero rostro. Y lo que vi, me espanto.

Tenia cicatrices por toda la cara y el cuello. Estas eran de un color rojo enfermizo. Sus ojos tenían un color extraño y parecian secos y sobresalían de sus orbitas.

Me movi inconscientemente levantando las miradas de alguno de los demás rehenes que estaban cerca.

-Estas bien, Linda?- Pregunto una de mis ayudantas, era rubia y tenia una mirada muy sincera y como pues estaba lo bastante cerca, no tuvo que subir mucho la voz para dirigirme la palabra. Le respondi en susurros.

-Si… Estoy bien, tratando de pensar en una manera de sacarnos a todos de aquí.- Ella parecio considerar mi estado por unos minutos y luego me dijo.

-Mejor descanse doctora. Esta muy herida. Negué con la cabeza y eso hizo que mi mundo se moviera también pero muy groseramente, dando valido el consejo de la rubia. Tosí, y con cansancio y rabia, apoye mi dolorida cabeza en la pared detrás de mi.

Psaron las horas y comenzamos a tener, hambre, sueño, sed, ganas de ir al baño. No se nos dejo hacer nada de aquello y nos aguantamos cualquier reproche. Elñ cielo afuera se estaba oscureciendo, al igual que mi animo. Rezaba en mi cabeza que mi hermanba ya estuviera cerca y con apoyo, para poder salir vivos de allí.

Los terroristas, los cuales sabíamos que eran de Hydra, miraban hacia afuera de vez en cuando y por sus cuchicheos pude saber que habia una gran cantidad de policías allí afuera. NO parecian nerviosos. El líder parecio darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y sonrio, en una que podría haber sido una sonrisa socarrona, que hizo querer vomitar. Se acerco a paso lento, pero seguro hasta donde estaban mis piernas atadas. Se agacho hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los mios.

-Donde esta el antídoto?- Lo mire duramente y le conteste con los dientes apretados.

-MO TE LO DARE! – Le dije, fuerte y claro. El parecio perder la paciencia. Yo tenia el antídoto. El ultimo frasco de medicina, estaba en mi sostén. Era el mejor lugar para guardar algo de valor.

-Siempre haciendo lo que esta bien.- Hizo una pausa mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Me dio asco.- Lo que es correcto- El tono de mofa estaba para escucharse limpiamente. Luego parecio pensar en lago determinado y saco un arma de su cinturón. Un arma.

-Veamos que haces si te hago elegir ebtre ek bien egoísta o el bien de las masas- Apunto a mi ayudante, Betty y yo abrimos los ojos de tamaños de monedas, llenos de pánico y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Si no me das el antídoto, ella muere.- Hubo una pausa angustiante y el siguió torturándome.-Te vi hablando con ella. Oh Carter. Hubiera preferido que esto terminara de buena manera…- pero antes de que el hombre pudiera apretar el gatillo, sus hombres parecieron sobresaltarse por algo que sucedia afuera.

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos resonó por todo el piso y una mancha azul roja y blanca paso rápido por delante de mis ojos.

Mi corazón se salteo dos latidos cuando vi que el escudo era tomado por su dueño legitimo, el Capitan America y luego con el golpeo a uno de los hombres en la cara, haciéndolo volar y luego fue atrás de Crossbones. Empezaron a pelear allí mismo, el secuestrador tenia otra vez su mascara puesta. Mi ayudante comenzó a llorar la lado mio, muy fuertemente, mientras yo miraba con asombro como el capitán se ponía atrás de su gran escudo y como una tortuga, escapaba de todas las balas que iban hacia el, devolviéndoselas con un movimiento a sus dueños. Le dio a los tres que quedaban, dejando solo a Crossbones, el cual estaba saltando por la ventana cuando los disparos dejaron solo el eco.

-Linda, estas bien? – pregunto con mucha preocupación en su rostro. Yo estaba harta de que me preguntaran eso.

-Yo no importo, ve por Crossbones, yo me ocupo de la gente, Ve!- Parecio dudar- VE!

_estan los demás Avengers, te mandare a alguien para que te ayude.- dijo mientras me ayudaba a desatarme.

-Ve!- le volvi a ordenar con determinación, el sonrio, dándose por vencido.

-A veces creo que Peggy se vengo de mi, dejándome dos nietas mandonas…

-Que te diría Peggy, Steve?- le pregunte tuteándolo, el parecio meditarlo.

-Me diría ''Haz lo que dice Linda''.

-Pues por todos los santos, Steve, hazlo, aquí esta todo bien.- me puse de pie con su ayuda, y luego me separe de el, me seguía de cerca por si me desmayaba.

-Hay bombas con detonador a largo alcance en el subsuelo, nos estamos encargando de eso- me comunico en voz mas baja que un susurro- Seria bueno que evacuaras estas personas, mientras nosotros no podemos, todo el edificio.

-Asi lo hare, confía en mi Steve. –El veterano de guerra, camino hasta el agujero que el mismo habia hecho en la ventana y antes de saltar, me miro y me guiño el ojo.

-Lo hago.- Y con eso ,e dejo para hacer su trabajo y yo el mio.

Ayude a los demás a desatarse y en menos de diez minutos treinta personas me estaban mirando, esperando que les diera ordenes.

-Mierda, yo no firmé para esto- suspire para mis misma y luego tome valor para hacer algo que me habia negado todo la vida, ser una líder y hacer planes de escape. No era lo mio, pero igual lo haría con todas mis fuerza, o las pocas que me quedaban.

-Vamos a bajar los tres pisos, por la escalera, el ascensor no es seguro y no se alarmen, pero debemos hacerlo rápido.- las personas que habían allí me escucharon claramente. Doctores de diferentes nacionalidades, ayudantes, nurses, y la gente de limpieza, asintieron y se pusieron en marcha mientras me seguían.

* * *

 _ **Avengers Pov.**_

"¿Has averiguado quién era ese tipo que te dio una patada en el culo?", Preguntó Natasha a Sam

Él la miró "Él no me pateo en el culo, simplemente yo no pelee tan duro, porque es un civil"

"Aha" Steve añadió en un tono de incredulidad

Falcon puso los ojos "Su nombre es Scott Lang, y él ha estado trabajando con el famoso científico Hank Pym"

"Ese nombre me suena" Steve dijo

"Solía ser bFF con el padre de Stark" Hill dijo

"¿Está de nuestro lado? ", preguntó Wanda

Sam se encogió de hombros -" tengo que encontrarlo primero, vamos a decidir más adelante "

" ¿hay alguna otra gente que podría ser posible Avenger? ", preguntó el capitán América

Hill intervino

-" hay un tipo aquí en nueva York que se hace llamar Spider-man, pero no sabemos quién es, al menos no todavía "

" Creo que no hay que empezar a añadir un montón de nuevos vengadores, apenas puedo recordar todos los nombres "Rhodey dijo medio en broma

Wanda le lanzó una mirada, que era agradable y todo pero ella sentía que era como Stark, todo estaba en su mente, pero una parte de ella no le gustaba, no es que ella odiaba Stark así no mucho, de todos modos.

" y Steve? ", preguntó Natasha. Su mandíbula se tensó

"-¿Qué? "

" ¿conoce a alguien? "la cabeza de color rojo preguntó de nuevo, sin prestar mucha atención, los ojos de Steve pasaron de su amigo, a Hill, tan rápido que Wanda se imaginó que se había hecho daño.

" No " respondió lentamente

Hill asintió, pero la bruja escarlata se le quedó mirando, por lo general el no actuaba asi, por lo que con una curiosidad natural, decidió entrar en su mente sin una invitación.

 _Steve estaba en un sótano o en un edificio abandonado, llevaba una cesta y se dirigió a un hombre que ella nunca había visto antes._

 _"Te traje algo de comida", el súper soldado dijo_

 _El hombre lo miró con ojos asesinos -"Esperas que te de las gracias? "_

 _Steve negó con la cabeza_

 _-" Bucky, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte… "_

 _" Encadenándome? " -Bucky escupio._

 _Steve frunció el ceño_

 _-" Esto no habría sido necesario si no hubieras tratado de destruir SHIELD "_

 _su amigo se quedó en silencio, por lo que continuó_

 _-"Sólo dame tiempo para llegar a un plan, después de todo, somos como hermanos, confías en mí?"_

 _El hombre suspiró "sí, obvio"_

Natasha pateo su pierna por debajo de la mesa haciéndola volver a la realidad, que no había estado por un largo rato., ¿por qué su amiga la pateaba?

"¿Qué?", Preguntó en un susurro

La rusa sonrió

El super soldado se quedó mirando a las dos, por lo menos hasta que su teléfono sonó, lo leyó con discreción; era un texto de Fury, él nunca le envió un mensaje, pero no se preocupó al principio. Todas las personas que conocía y se preocupaba estaban en la habitación y Bucky estaba bien escondido, lo que posiblemente podría... Su corazón casi se detuvo y sintió un vacío infinito dentro de él.

"¿Estas bien, Capitan?" Visión le preguntó

Asintió distante y se levantó

-"Yo ... me tengo que ir", murmuró

"¿Estás bien?" Sam preguntó de nuevo

Steve parecía volver a el y repitió

-"me tengo que ir" y Natasha lo siguió con la mirada, el rubio casi corrió a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Natasha frunció el ceño, pero también se levantó y lo siguió, ella había esperado a tener que correr detrás de él para ponerse al día, pero en cambio lo encontró apoyado en la pared y con su cara cubierta por sus manos.

Romanoff se acercó lentamente a él y le tocó el hombro

-"Hey" dijo dulcemente "¿qué pasó?"

El capitán miró hacia arriba y ella vio lo que nunca había esperado ver, sus ojos estaban llenos de las lágrimas

-"Peggy está muerta", respondió al fin

Ella lo abrazó y él la abrazó con fuerza esta vez permitiéndose a sí mismo a sollozar.

* * *

El súper soldado volvió a la realidad, se encontró mirando a _su_ tumba de piedra. Él asintió con la cabeza

-"divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo una persona después de ser extremadamente notable siempre termina de esta manera, se merecía mucho más "

"Estaba feliz" una voz de mujer dijo detrás de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta y le preguntó sorprendido "Sharon?"

Ella sonrió levemente "Ella era mi abuela"

"Lo siento por su pérdida" Sam le dijo

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró a Steve "Usted era su héroe"

"Y ella era la mía", contestó con lágrimas en los ojos "Me tengo que ir", se excusó

El rubio asintió y dio un paso más cerca de la tumba mientras Sharon volvia con su hermana.

-"Vas a verlo", preguntó Falcon

Él asintió con la cabeza "Voy a ir solo, si no le importa"

Sam sacudió la cabeza "Por supuesto que no"

* * *

"Cuando viene?", Preguntó Natasha

"¿Quién viene?", Preguntó Wanda al entrar en la habitación donde estaban sentados todos los vengadores

'' Scott Lang" el Capitán América respondió "En dos días a partir de ahora"

"¿Y cómo lo encontraste?", Preguntó Clint. había vuelto hace poco de sus vacaciones de la familia

"Tengo contactos" Sam se jactó

Ellos pusieron los ojos

Hill intervino "Todavía estamos tratando de encontrar a Rumlow, yo lo haré saber una vez que lo encontremos"

Ellos asintieron y dejaron a su parte en el complejo

"¿Quién es Rumlow?", Preguntó Visión

Todos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras que Clint se sentó en el mostrador

Steve se cruzó de brazos

-"Es prácticamente el líder de HYDRA, creemos que una vez que lo detengamos, sus contactos también lo harán"

"¿ Stark va a ayudar?", Preguntó Barton

Natasha se encogió de hombros "Yo no lo creo, él dijo que podíamos manejarlo por nuestra cuenta"

Rhodey se aclaró la garganta "Ha estado bastante ocupado con su industria", explicó

Continuaron charlando, mientras Wanda quedó mirando a Steve, que estaba ocultando algo, probablemente: Bucky, ella había tenido la intención de preguntarle por el hombre, pero no había tenido la oportunidad después de lo sucedido a su novia o quienquiera que fuese, pero ella no necesito ir dentro de su mente para ver que estaba dolido, lo entendía, sabía lo que se sentía al perder a alguien tan importante.

 _-Wanda-_ Visión la llamó telepáticamente. Todavía le dio la piel de gallina que alguien pudiera ir dentro de su mente.

Había desarrollado su capacidad de utilizar la zona telepática debido a la piedra de la mente, no era tan fuerte como la de ella, pero desde que se habían convertido en amigos cercanos habían permitido un vínculo entre sus mentes. Era su manera de conectar, sentir siempre la presencia de la otra persona, su manera de asegurarse de que siempre era seguro, eso había ayudado a más de una vez y ella estaba planeando regresar el favor. La única persona con la que habia tenido un vínculo era con su hermano.

 _-Sí? Ella preguntó_

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Creo que usted está mirando fijamente ... a Capitán América_

Se maldijo en su mente y miró a la mesa

- _No es nada, vete fuera_

Él no respondió y ella lo apreciaba, todo el mundo se había convertido en un buen amigo de ella, pero el era diferente, a su entender, era como si se conocieran desde hace años.

Una vez que terminaron Rhodey se fue a trabajar, Steve y Sam desaparecieron misteriosamente, Natasha fue a correr y Visión excusó, dejando a Clint y Wanda solos

Clint puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-"¿Cómo has estado kid?"

Ella se encogió de hombros -"No me puedo quejar, he ido mejorando mi telequinesis y la mente"

El Sonrió

-"Muy bien, pero ¿cómo has estado?"

Ella sabía lo que quería decir, por lo que ella suspiró en derrota y se cruzó de brazos

Wanda lo miró

-"He estado mejor ..., todavía lo extraño cada momento, pero sé que él hubiera querido que yo... seguiera adelante"

Clint asintió "Él estaría orgulloso de ti, y yo también"

Ella sonrió débilmente -"Gracias"

"Traje algo para ti", agregó con una sonrisa

Ella frunció el ceño y tomó su teléfono. Hizo click en la pantalla con el dedo.

Nathaniel Pietro Barton sonrió a la cámara; había crecido mucho desde la última vez lo vio. Wanda reconoció la voz de Laura en la parte de atrás "Dile hola a Wanda"

-"Hola Wanda" dijo casi a la perfección el bebé

Ella sonrió dulcemente a la pantalla, agitó su pequeña mano a la cámara y Laura se rió. El vídeo se detuvo. Clint tomó el teléfono

-"Él puede decir frases completas ahora"

Wanda sintió cómo las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y ella lo abrazó como a una hija haría a su padre. Él se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero le palmeó la espalda, ella le dijo al oído: "Gracias"

Sonrió "No, gracias a ti"

* * *

"¿Quién es Bucky?" El interrogado volvió la cabeza tan rápido que casi se dislocó.

-"¿Qué?", Preguntó casi gritando

-"¿Quién es Bucky?" Wanda repitio

Steve tragó; había estado leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá de su dormitorio y ahora la Bruja Escarlata había entrado sin que éste se dé cuenta y esta le estaba cuestionando sobre su más profundo secreto.

-"¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?", Se preguntó tratando de calmarse, ella puede que lo deje estar.

Ella frunció el ceño

-"Usted lo está ocultando" Se puso pálido y se levantó

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

-"Nadie", respondió ella

Steve la acorraló -"¿Quién te dijo eso?", Preguntó de nuevo

Hasta entonces no se habia dado cuenta de lo intimidante que el podía llegar a ser, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza "Nadie"

La vio expresión en blanco y una especie de miedo y sabía que no estaba mintiendo

-"¿Quién más lo sabe? Y lo juro Wanda, que si me mientes estoy dispuesto a …"

Ella lo interrumpió rápidamente, joder, era aterrador "En realidad, nadie. Ni siquiera sé quién es "

Dio un paso atrás "No menciones esto a nadie", advirtió

Ella asintió con la cabeza "No lo haré"

Steve estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Natasha entró en la habitación, ella frunció el ceño al ver a los dos de ellos al principio y luego recordó la razón por la que había venido.

-Sharon encontró a Rumlow. Tiene rehenes en Nigeria, Linda entre ellos.

Capitán América miro con incredulidad a Natasha por la noticia tan sorpresiva y por que Sharon y Linda estuvieran involucradas. asintió

-"Vamos" miraba a Wanda y compartieron un pequeño vistazo antes de irse.

Natasha todavía tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se fue, al principio había pensado que Wanda tenía algún tipo de enamoramiento con Steve, y ella no la culpaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era eso, si ocultaban algo y no fue su romance, además de que el habia estado extremadamente triste. En unos momentos despues, ella fue al Quinjet (ya que ella ya tenía puesto su traje) se encontró a Wilson hablando por teléfono y tan pronto como la vio, colgó y dejo de sonreír. Sí, definitivamente estaban ocultando algo, aunque no tomaría tanto tiempo para que ella descubriera el secreto.

 _ **En Nigeria**_

"No lo puedo ver" Hill gritó a través del comunicador. El capitán estaba de vuelta con ellos, luego de haber entrado al edificio por la ventana, a los minutos después de ver a ese tal Rumlow caer por ella.

Un disparo de arma paso a Falcon por una pulgada

La gente corría gritando desesperadamente, algunos llorando en busca de ayuda y algunos llorando por el dolor.

-"Él está detrás de la estatua!", Dijo la visión antes de volar hacia él y disparar. agentes de HYDRA aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a Vision. Wanda también fue atacada por lo que no podía ir a ayudar a nadie, pero ella recibió un mensaje: _estoy bien_. Esa era la voz de Vision en su cabeza.

-Bueno, permanece seguro.

Su energía roja voló alrededor de ella de una manera casi elegante; Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo ella realmente había mejorado el control de sus habilidades, ahora era capaz de luchar mientras que va dentro de la cabeza de sus enemigos.

"Voy a atrapar a Crossbones" Steve dijo, ese nombre era nuevo, pero supuso que estaba hablando de Rumblow y su tan rara vestimenta.

Después de que ella envió a dos agentes volando a mucha distancia, habló a través del comunicador

-"Capitán, tenga cuidado, hay una bomba"

Él no respondió, pero ella podía sentir su comprensión. Un grito le llamó la atención, miraba a su alrededor y vio a un niño pequeño atrapado debajo de un puesto de comida, ella corrió hacia él y lo levantó. El chico la miró, se veía muy asustado.

Tomó aire y cogió su mano "Ven, todo va a estar bien"

Wanda tenía un flash back, después de que la bomba había matado a sus padres y que había quedado atrapada. Pietro por fin había salido de debajo de la cama, pero ella no quería moverse, el se había arrodillado "Sal, todo va a estar bien, todo está bien "

Ella volvió a la realidad y el chico la tomó de la mano "Está bien, todo está bien", repitió

El chico asintió con la cabeza y ella se lo llevó.

"Wanda" Sam gritó "Steve necesita ayuda!"

Ella asintió y corrió a lo más cercano que parecía seguro, un edificio, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, lo miro y le sonrió.

Wanda le acarició la cabeza -"voy a volver por ti", dijo

El chico asintió y ella se fue.

Crossbones estaba cerca ahora, él y Steve estaban luchando con furia y el Capitán América no estaba ganando exactamente. Mientras enviaba a Steve volando a la distancia (que no tenía idea de cómo era ese hombre capaz de hacer eso), ella le disparó.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, él la miraba como si hubiera tirado una pelota de fútbol en él.

-"Nueva carne", dijo "¿estás segura de que estas lista para esto, kid?"

La Bruja Escarlata apreto los dientes y le disparó otra bola de energía, y tuvo la misma reacción. Cuando Steve se levanto, Visión del cielo apareció, junto a Falcon. Sam le dio un golpe por detrás mientras Visión disparó a su traje, Rumlow dio un paso atrás.

-"Usted sólo debe dejar de luchar" Sam gritó

El tipo de rió y escapó.

Visión frunció el ceño "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Probablemente se rindió" Natasha dijo mientras se ponía entre ellos "cobarde"

El capitán habia enviado a Barton a evacuar el edificio medico. Y sintieron sus gritos y el de una mujer cerca de ellos.

No sabia que era lo que los gritos significaban, hasta que vieron a dos personas salir del gran edificio.

-"Corraaaaan, corran!" y Barton corria hacia ellos, y Wanda pensó en hacerles caso, pero luego vio un destello y sintió una brisa caliente y ella levantó un campo de fuerza con energía, no sólo para ella, sino para el resto de la gente que estaba detrás de ella, ella no pensó demasiado mientras lo hace, era casi automáticamente.

Wanda sintió el impacto contra su campo de fuerza y la enviaron unos tres pasos hacia atrás en el suelo. Barton y la chica que salio del edificio estaban del otro lado del campo de fuerza y los vio salir volando lejos, con la fuerza del impacto, le dolio no poder ayudarlos.

"¿Estás bien ?!" preguntó Natasha

La Bruja Escarlata asintió después de que ella finalmente decidio que la explosión habia terminado. Se habia caído al suelo y la rusa le ayudó a levantarse. Ella esperaba ver a más gente corriendo o escuchar gritos pero no lo hizo, se hizo un silencio terrible alrededor y cadáveres por todas partes.

Barton se levantaba del suelo a lo lejos y auxiliaba a la mujer pelinegra a levantarse del suelo, parecía herida. La chica miraba aterrada hacia la pila de escombros en la que habia estado hace unos minutos. Las bombas del subsuelo habían sido activadas y la gente que habia estado a adentro con excepción de la chica, habían muerto.

Wanda miro hacia atrás, todos sus compañeros Avengers estaban a salvo, Steve corría hacia Barton y la chica, lo notaba muy preocupado.

 ** _El niño_** , dijo su mente y se acordó

"Wanda!" Gritó Clint a lo lejos, pero ella no se dio la vuelta.

Ella no dejó de correr, ella siguió su camino al edificio donde estaba, _por favor, que este bien_ , se dijo a sí misma, _**por favor**_.

"¿Adónde va?", Preguntó Clint, cuando estaba devuelta cerca de los demás compañeros, Steve tenia a la chica en brazos. Estaba desmayada y Sam noto que estaba mal herida.

Sam recordó al niño y maldijo en voz baja.

Un grito escalofriante se escuchó después de eso, un grito escalofriante que vino de la gemela Maximov, un grito escalofriante que quería decir lo que temían, la muerte, cientos de personas inocentes, muertas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Wanda no recordaba cómo, ni cuando ella había regresado al Quinjet, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, pero no podía ver, era como si estuviera en un sueño, una pesadilla echa realidad. Ella sabía que no había sido su culpa, pero se sentía responsable, el niño había confiado en ella y ella le había fallado, Pietro nunca habría permitido que eso ocurriera, de hecho, él se habría sacrificado a sí mismo al igual que aquel día, terrible día ...

Alguien se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó un tiempo para adaptarse a sus ojos; Capitán América se quedó mirándola.

"Wanda" dijo con voz suave como la ceda "¿estás herida?"

La Bruja Escarlata le devolvió la mirada, quería llorar, o gritar o incluso maldecir, pero no podía, ella no podia.

Vision también se acercó a ella, compartió una mirada con el líder del equipo y Steve se puso de pie, el humanoide luego alcanzo suavemente su barbilla y la levantó, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos la miraban de la misma forma que siempre.

"No fue tu culpa", susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara

Wanda solto una especie de bufido, tenía miedo de que si se atrevía a hablar acabaría con ella llorando delante de todos ... otra vez. No era que no confiara en ellos, pero ella también no quería parecer débil, era un vengador y todos acostumbrados a ver la muerte, no que eso fuera bueno, pero tenías que ser insensible a un cierto punto. Ella sólo quería estar sola, estar sola durante cinco minutos y llorar para que pudiera seguir adelante, por supuesto que no era tan fácil, pero al menos eso la ayudaba.

"Tu hiciste lo que pudiste, trataste de protegerlo ", agregó

La ira corrió por sus venas. A menudo ella mezclaba la tristeza con ira, por alguna extraña razón, y no fue diferente ahora.

"Intentar no es suficiente", le respondió en un tono bajo, pero agresivo

Él asintió con la cabeza "Yo sé"

Wanda lo odiaba por siempre saber qué decir. Miró hacia abajo de nuevo y Visión sentó a su lado, él no dijo nada más.

Capitán América había observado toda la escena para mantenerlo distraído, el entendía por qué estaba enojada, pero también sabía que era inútil, el niño no volvería sólo porque ella estaba enfadada consigo misma, quería decirle eso, pero Steve también sabía que si se atrevía a decirlo, ella lo más probable le encajaría un puñetazo o una mirada con sus ojos rojos espeluznantes, asesinos. Wanda era su amiga, pero a veces necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que era nuevo en esto, y para ser honesto todos ellos se sentian como basura.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?", Preguntó Natasha a Sam, con voz melosa.

Él frunció el ceño casi inmediatamente "¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?"

Steve puso los ojos, Sam era tan malo en ocultar cosas a Natasha, no es que él era mejor, pero al menos podía cambiar el tema "Natasha", llamo a la pelirroja.

Ella lo miró "¿Qué?"

"Ve a hablar con Wanda" ordenó

Ella sabía que este repentino fin era sólo para que no pudiera obtener información de Sam, pero en el momento en que lo hizo en realidad quería hablar con su amiga, por lo que ella obedeció.

Natasha tomó el otro asiento al lado de Wanda; sabía que hablando de lo que sucedio, no haría ninguna diferencia, asi que en lugar de tratar de hacerla hablar, decidió que lo mejor era distraerla.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Steve?", Preguntó

Su amiga despertó de su pesadilla "¿Qué?", Se preguntó confundido

"Tu estabas en su habitación, ¿por qué?"

Visión no se movió, pero Natasha sabía que estaba escuchando.

"Nada raro…" hizo una breve pausa "preguntándole sobre Peggy"

La rusa miró a Steve para ver cuál era su reacción, pero el súper soldado estaba demasiado concentrado hablando con Halcón, y Clint estaba atendiendo a la chica que habían logrado salvar. La chica tenía un tobillo esguinzado y tal vez alguna costilla rota, nada grave.

"¿Y qué te dijo?", Preguntó ella

Wanda se encogió de hombros "No hay mucho"

Natasha se maldijo a sí misma, no conseguiría ninguna información de ella, no es que ella no podía obligar a contarle todo, pero después de lo que estaban pasando, no quería presionar a su nueva amiga.

Capitán América se puso de pie "Necesito hablar con todos ustedes", anunció

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Clint, mientras miraba con atención a la chica, pero dejaba su lugar al lado de su camilla.

El súper soldado se aclaró la garganta "Asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido"

Hill dejo el quinjet a modo automático y ella lo corrige "Rogers no es su culpa, eran órdenes"

Capitán América se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró hacia abajo "No lo eran"

"No es cierto…" Natasha le dijo, su boca estaba completamente abierta, no podía creerlo.

Wanda frunció el ceño, ¿de que estaban hablando? Si no hubieran sido pedidos por qué Hill habia ayudado?

"¿Qué ?!" La agente casi grito.

El súper soldado cruzó los brazos "Era yo, yo era el que quería encontrar a Crossbones, no Fury"

"Pero dijiste que Fury dio la orden de buscarlo" ella comenzó a decir

La cortó "Lo sé, he mentido y lo siento, créeme que no era mi intención, y luego Sharon me dijo que la situación de rehenes tenia involucrada a su hermana… Tal vez lo hice personal, pero no podía no hacer nada" Todos miraron hacia la chica que tenia los signos vitales normales, pero seguía desmayada. Wanda vio que Steve pensaba que al ser, la chica, ella algo de Peggy el le debía algo.

Visión intervino "Te das cuenta de que personas inocentes murieron"

Falcon se paró frente al humanoide "No habría sido diferente si no hubiéramos aparecido"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" Preguntó con calma Clint

"Pensé que no habrían venido", respondió

Wanda pudo ver que en realidad el Cap se veía preocupado y frustrado por lo que había pasado, así que cuando visión estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él de nuevo, se puso delante en la defensa del Capitán América.

 _Confía en mí_ , dijo a Visión

La miró directo a los ojos por un segundo y luego asintió

Wanda se volvió al primer vengador "Tu eres el líder por una razón, y supongo que te habríamos seguido sin el consentimiento de nadie, confiamos en tu juicio"

Cap Pareció sorprendido, pero asintió

Natasha suspiró y Clint se sento torpemente frente a la camilla medica del Quinjet, mientras que visión regresó a su asiento. Falcon compartió una mirada con el Capitán América antes de sentarse.

"Sólo espero que no nos echen del equipo, porque estamos en un gran problema" Maria Hill murmuró

Yo también, Steve pensaba.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento Avengers, Clint y Nat llevaron inmediatamente a Linda a la parte medica. El capitán los siguió de cerca y rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco a Sharon para darle las noticias. Igualmente saldrían en los noticieros.

De hecho, todo estaba en la tv cuando Sam la encendio. Subieron el volumen y Wanda no quiso saber de nada y se fue a su dormitorio.

Solo habían logrado salvar a una persona, solo una. Ella habia intentado poner un campo de fuerza alrededor de la bomba, pero fue imposible, aunque lo habia practicado, no se pudo hacer.

Por eso se echaba toda la culpa, sus poderes podían rendir mas, ella lo sabia. Pero algo la bloqueaba. El miedo. Ahora solo hacia falta tiempo para que los medios y la prensa supieran esta verdad, y hasta la podrían poner presa. Habia tenido mucha suerte de que no la hubieran metido antes.

 _ **Unas horas mas tarde…**_

Hill fue llamado por las autoridades para hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a la lucha que acababa de tener lugar.

Ella compartió una mirada con el Capitán América, pero no se parecía de complicidad, era más como que estaba decepcionada de él.

Los vengadores regresaron a su parte en el complejo para cambiarse de ropa.

Clint volvió con noticias, Linda iba a estar bien pero todavía no despertaba. Mientras las doctoras la cambiaban, encontraron en un lugar muy curioso, una botellita con un suero color rojo, el antídoto que Hydra habia estado buscando. La chica habia sido lo bastante valiente y al menos habia salvado parte del dia. Ya iban a poder salvar a otras personas con la vacuna.

El canal de noticias tenía un nuevo título: Vengadores causan muertes catastróficas, hablaban mal de Wanda que por suerte se habia marchado de allí, otros tenían títulos similares: Avengers: superhéroes o villanos , Ayuda o Amenaza? Etc .

Clint cuando al final le estaba por explotar la cabeza, apago el televisor, y se cubrió la cara mientras liberaba un grito de frustración.

Wanda que también habia vuelto bañada y cambiada, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a una de las ventanas "Todo es un desastre", murmuró

Sam, que acababa de entrar, murmuro en acuerdo "supongo que lo es"

Ella lo miró con los ojos tristes "Tu sabias que todo esto era un plan de Cap?"

Falcon suspiro "Asi es, pero cuando lo dijo, nunca pensamos que terminaria así"

"Usted subestimó al enemgo, entonces " Clint se rompió, él parecía estar en calma, pero se podía percibir su tono de enojo. No solo habían salido de un desastre, si no que el se habia encariñado con la chica que habia salvado. Clint no habia querido hablar de ello, pero Wanda leia que Linda le habia tocado el corazón, de una manera amistosa. Asi que habia estado en tensión todo este tiempo.

Sam Wilson no era el tipo de persona que asentia y luego miraba hacia abajo, pero lo hizo, él era un soldado de alguna manera y Barton tenía razón.

"No es culpa de Sam" Steve intervino sentado junto a Natasha "El no creó el plan, yo lo hice"

Nadie dijo nada, pero Wanda captó cuando visión apretaba los puños.

"Tengo que hacer algo…" se excusó

Rogers lo miró de una forma incredula, pero asintió. El humanoide desapareció a continuación.

"¿Alguien más quiere irse?", Preguntó el súper soldado

Clint se levanto con ira y arrastro la silla, casi tirándola al suelo, Wanda nunca lo había visto actuar asi, y dijo "sí, quiero"

Steve lo miró por un segundo "Eres libre de irte", y así lo hizo.

El líder de los Vengadores estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando una voz de mujer interrumpió.

"Disculpen", dijo

Todos la miraron, hacia atrás y encontraron una mujer rubia con ojos amables, vestida con ropa normal.

"Sharon?" Steve dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto. Ella venia de visitar a su hermana, había estado preocupada por ella, ahora había una sonrisa triste en su cara y parecía nerviosa por decirles algo urgente.

Ella lo miró por un segundo y luego al resto del equipo y anunció "Todos ustedes están siendo llamados para una reunión" Carter trabajaba para la CIA, así que no fue extraño cuando estas palabras dejaron sus labios.

Capitán América asintió "Voy a buscar a Clint y Visión y luego…"

Sharon sacudió la cabeza "Eso puede esperar, en este momento sólo necesitan a los cinco de ustedes por ahora"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Cuestionó Sam

Ella se encogió de hombros "Todo lo que sé es que los tengo que llevar a la reunión"

Natasha fue junto a Steve y le dijo algo al oído; suspiró y asintió con la cabeza "Vamos, pues"

Sharon luego se dirigió hacia la salida y todos ellos siguieron. La instalación estaba mucho más ruidosa de lo habitual, agentes corrian en diferentes direcciones al no estar seguros de qué hacer.

Finalmente llegaron a una oficina con ventanas en lugar de muros de hormigón. Un hombre de pelo gris sonrió a ellos "Por favor, tomen asiento" ordenó amablemente, incluyendo Sharon. Todos ellos obedecieron y también se sentaron.

"Creo que ya conoce la rapidez con que la noticia corrió" comenzó "Tuve una charla con el agente Hill hace un par de horas, y ella mencionó que le habían dicho que el ex -director Fury ordenó la búsqueda del líder de HYDRA, pero al parecer esa orden era inexistente"

Steve le miró directamente a los ojos y el hombre continuó "Imagine mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que era la decisión del Capitán América" hizo una pausa y continuó con una cara mucho más grave "Capitán, mientras que un gran número de personas lo ven como un héroe, hay algunos que prefieren la palabra Vigilante. Usted ha operado con un poder ilimitado. Eso es algo que el mundo no puede tolerar más "

Rogers se aclaró la garganta "Créame señor que nunca había esperado fallar, yo tenía la intención d-"

El hombre lo interrumpió "Yo sé que no lo planeo, pero terminó con las muertes catastróficas. Dime Capitán, ¿cómo la gente, va a sentirse segura, sabiendo que algunos extraños hacen lo que quieren? "

Natasha tomó la palabra "Señor, nunca hemos acaparado este poder ilimitado , como usted la llama, de manera equivocada, de hecho nosotros..."

La cortó demasiado "Díganselo a las personas inocentes que murieron"

La viuda de negro se mordió la lengua y el hombre continuó "El anonimato tiene que terminar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Sam

"Significa que debemos salir a bolsa" Una voz familiar dijo, todos miraron hacia él.

"Hey" Tony les dio la bienvenida

"Stark, ¿qué haces aqui?" Preguntó confundido Rogers

Se aclaró la garganta "Me enteré de la explosión y en cuanto me puse en contacto con el General Ross decidí unirme al plan"

"¿Qué plan?", Preguntó Wanda agresiva

El general le deslizó un documento a ella; ella lo tomó y lo leyó " Acuerdos de Sokovia?"

Él asintió con la cabeza "¿Le importaría leer en voz alta?"

Los ojos de Wanda se movieron nerviosos, pero ella obedeció "De acuerdo con el documento que nos ocupa, la presente certifico que el siguiente numero mencionado de participantes, los pueblos y los individuos, ya no funcionarán libremente o no regulados, sino que por el reglamento, ordenamiento y gobernaciones de los antes mencionado panel de las Naciones Unidas, estos actuaran sólo cuando y si el panel lo considera apropiado y / o necesario "ella hizo una pausa" quieren controlarnos? "

Stark intervino "se parece más a un reglamento, de verdad"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza "Todo lo que necesitan hacer, es firmar"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"Y si no lo hacemos?", Preguntó el Capitán América

El General Ross sonrió claramente molesto "Habrá consecuencias"

La mirada del general era fuerte, pero era diferentea la de Nick Furia, el ex director de SHIELD aún era un buen líder, duro, y este hombre… Steve no se sentía como si pudiera confiar en él.

Stark se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos "General, ¿podría hablar con el Capitán América?"

El hombre asintió y se puso de pie "Vamos a darles un poco de privacidad"

Cuando se quedaron solos Stark sacó una silla y se sentó junto a Steve.

"¿Por qué estás los estas ayudando?" Preguntó el super soldado "dime la verdad"

Tony suspiró "Escucha Rogers, tiene un punto y yo no entiendo por qué usted no quiere que la gente sepa su identidad, no es tan malo"

Él puso los ojos "No es acerca de la identidad Stark, es la regulación con la que no estoy de acuerdo; HYDRA ha corrompido todo el gobierno, observa lo que ocurrió con SHIELD. No voy a permitir que me controlen, yo no lo hice en ese entonces y no voy a hacerlo ahora "

Stark se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, frustrado "Steve, escucha. Sé que tu no confías en ellos, pero personas inocentes murieron y no te culpo, todavía no puedo decir que usted hizo lo correcto al dirigir los Vengadores en combate sin hablar de eso conmigo, Y no quiero parecer herido, pero ni siquiera me cuentas. ¿Es una especie de cosa nueva? ¿Cómo… no le digas a Stark lo que está pasando? "

Steve frunció el ceño "¿Qué? ¡No! Escucha tu estás ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, además de que sabía que no habrías aceptado ir…"

El multimillonario arqueó las cejas "¿Es esta tu manera de decir que soy el malo? Casi causas del despido de Hill, porque ella siguió tus órdenes"

Rogers le dirigió la mirada más fría "¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien que no eres tú mismo? Si no recuerdo Ultron mató a mucha gente "

Tony puso de pie a la defensiva "Por esa misma razón, apoyo de los acuerdos, la he cagado pero al menos lo admito, y tú debes hacer lo mismo"

"No puedes comparar lo que acaba de ocurrir, con Ultron" Steve no se puso de pie, pero se enderezó en su silla "Yo no he creado un robot asesino loco por mi ego, he tratado de erradicar HYDRA y no puede haber terminado en el buen sentido, pero eso no era lo que pretendía. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Stark. Sólo deseas firmar los acuerdos para que puedas dormir mejor esta noche sabiendo que no vas a ser arrestado ".

"Usted no me conoce Cap; Estoy tratando de evitar que seas detenido, mientras que pretendes ser un ser humano perfecto. A veces quiero darte un puñetazo en esos dientes perfectos, tal vez eso te haga entender lo que está pasando "

Steve se levantó "No voy a firmar nada", dijo

Tony sostuvo la mirada durante un minuto más y finalmente dijo "Usted obtendrá un tiempo para pensar en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hablar con el General Ross por los buenos momentos que tuvimos, pero si no se inscribe cuando el período de tiempo ha terminado, vamos a tomar medidas "

El súper soldado asintió "Gracias", murmuró antes de salir de la habitación, aunque él no estaba agradecido en absoluto.

Por supuesto Stark asintió y decidió irse, tenía otras cosas que hacer. En su camino al general, Natasha lo detuvo.

"Que te dijo Steve?", Preguntó preocupada, aunque su cara dijo nada que pudiera percibir su tono

"Ya lo debes saber: Steve dijo que no"

La pelirroja miró al suelo; frunció el ceño y el preguntó: "¿Y tu? Estás dispuesta a firmar? "

Ella lo miró "Lo estoy considerando"

Stark vio que Rogers se estaba acercando a Natasha y entonces se fue caminando hacia el lado contrario.

''Te trató de convencer también?" Preguntó Rogers divertido

Ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió "¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que diga que sí y te deje solo? "

Él no respondió.

"¿Qué dijo Stark?" Interrumpió Sam, que acababa de llegar, corrió a ellos junto a Wanda

Steve suspiró "Dijo que nos dará tiempo para pensar"

"Lo firmaras?" Wanda le preguntó

"Ni una chance", respondió casi de inmediato


End file.
